


The Watcher

by Daughter_of_Satan



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Satan/pseuds/Daughter_of_Satan





	The Watcher

I have seen many kingdoms rise and fall,

I have also been the cause of their fall,

I have seen the greed and the hatred of the human beings,

Those who inhabit the land,

I have seen the ignorance they have of the universe around them.

I wonder why they fight and why they lie,

I have watched them laugh and seen them cry,

I’ve watched them live and felt them die,

I am not the beginning but I am the end,

I am the most powerful thing in the universe,

I am constant and inevitable, but you will only meet me on terms that are mine,

So don’t you worry and don’t you fret,

Your time to meet me has not happened yet.


End file.
